1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical apparatus. More specifically, this invention relates to an injector and a container for a foldable device, such as an intraocular lens, that enables a physician to inject the device directly into an eye without removing the device from the shipping container.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the basic structure of an eye. Eye 20 has natural lens 10, which is partially exposed at pupil 12 underneath cornea 14. Around pupil 12 is iris 16. Lens 10 is attached to ciliary body 18 within sclera 22. Other tissue, such as choroid 24, retina 26 and fovea 28 are also present. Finally, optic nerve 30 carries optical signals from eye 20 to the brain.
For various reasons, such as cataract or injury, the natural lens of an eye may need replacement. Synthetic lenses for replacement are available from various manufacturers, who make the lens to the required optical characteristics. Intraocular lenses are made from three types of materials: silicone, hydrophobic (normally made of an acrylic) and hydrophilic. Silicone and acrylic lenses are shipped dry, whereas hydrophilic lenses are shipped in a wet condition. The index of refraction of the materials increases in the order: silicone, hydrophobic (acrylic) and hydrophilic. Hydrophilic lenses exhibit better biological compatibility and produce less inflammation after insertion into a patient's eye. While hydrophilic lenses are more beneficial, the cost and wet-storage requirements mean that, in many situations, lenses with a lower refractive index (but dry-shipped) are used instead of hydrophilic lenses. One of the advantages of dry-shipped lenses is that the lens can be shipped pre-loaded for injection.
Hydrophilic lenses are shipped in a sterile solution to preserve sterility and physical characteristics. Upon arrival at the medical facility, the lens is removed from its shipping container and placed in a device that is used to inject the lens into an eye. Unfortunately, the lens must be handled manually to transfer it from the shipping container to the injection device. The transfer from shipping container to the injection device introduces the potential for contamination of the lens. Moreover, the transfer procedure is often tedious and time-consuming. There is, therefore, a need in the art to eliminate problems associated with moving a lens from its shipping container to an injection device, thereby enabling greater use of hydrophilic intraocular lenses and other implantable devices.